the_quest_for_powtoon_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase
Overview Chase is a contestant in TQFPI. He is from the show Paw Patrol. His team is the Fire Marshalls. TQFPI 1: Welcome to the Show Chase is not shown in this episode. TQFPI 2: Choosing the Teams Chase has a major role in this episode of TQFPI. At the PAW Patrol lookout, he explains to Everest that all contestants will meet there whenever eliminations or meetings are held. Once the Announcer shows up and asks where the other contestants are, (excluding Chase, Everest, Penny, Nick, Violet, Skye, Maui and Gogo) Chase explains that they are in the lookout, and that they could be doing anything. In response, an angry Violet asks him if he made a joke about sex. Chase doesn’t respond to her, but an angry Announcer tells her to watch her language. She becomes angry, saying Chase made the joke, not her. A couple of scenes later, he is shown with his team: The Fire Marshalls. He is team captain of them (Revealed in TQFPI 3) and his teammates are Marshall, Leafy, Firey and Penny. A song from the movie Bolt plays in the background that is part of the soundtrack. It is called Scooter Chase. At the end of the episode, Chase is sitting with his teammates, while Marshall talks to Leafy and Firey about his clumsiness, but Chase doesn’t speak for the rest of the episode. Leafy and Firey support Marshall. Role in the Show Chase‘s role in TQFPI is a competing contestant. He is team captain of his team, The Fire Marshalls; and he chose his teammates. (Marshall, Leafy, Firey and Penny) He is also the team manager. He has not been eliminated yet. Physical Appearance Chase is a seven year old German Shepherd puppy who’s primary status is a traffic cop. His secondary status is a spy pup. Other statuses are a superhero, scuba diver, fire fighter, pilot, recycling pup, handy pup, construction pup, lifeguard and as a regular dog. He wears his traffic cop uniform in TQFPI. He has brown markings on his ears, part of his head, most of his body, and half of his tail. The rest of his body is golden yellow. He had golden yellow fur on his face, part of his tail, his chest, paws and half of his tail. He has light brown eyes and a black nose. His ears are erect and he has a long tail that is beaver like. He is the tallest male PAW Patrol pup. He wears a black collar with a pup tag. His pup tag is blue and has a yellow star on it, the one representing the police force. His traffic cop uniform is mostly blue. His hat looks like a typical cop hat. Most of it is blue. The bill is black, and there is thin yellow trim dividing the blue and black. His vest is also blue. It has a silver zipper and a black logo with three yellow chevrons. His pup pack is blue, with blue and red squares that look like a siren. It has a spotlight, megaphone, tennis ball launcher and net. Personality Chase is very serious and mature. He takes his duty as a police/spy pup very seriously, and is possibly the most mature out of all the pups. He makes a good leader of the team. He does, however, have his flaws. His allergy to cats, feathers and flowers tend to slow him down on missions. He does know when to have fun when not rescuing people. He has a bond with Marshall, and they both play together a lot. They tend to be competitive, but they are never mean about it. He will sometimes show his emotional side, such as crying at Farmer Umi and Al's wedding and showing his crush for Skye, but he denies it with his serious side. Trivia Chase does not look like the typical German Shepherd puppy. His running gag is sneezing due to cats, feathers or flowers. Due to this, Flower takes advantage of his allergies. His allergic reaction to Flower might get him eliminated. His serious and mature personality might benefit him and his team. It has been hinted that Chase might have a crush on Skye, but the creators of Paw Patrol haven’t confirmed it yet. He is voiced by Paul. Out of all the members of the show (excluding Marshall, Leafy, Firey and Penny) his closest friends are Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Everest, Tracker, Hiro, Kyle, and Gogo. He is friendly with the Announcer, and the Announcer is friendly with him. Gallery Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Young Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Paul Category:German Shepherd Category:German Shepherds Category:German Shepherd Pups Category:German Shepherd Pup Category:German Shepherd Dog Category:German Shepherd Dogs Category:German Shepherd Puppy Category:German Shepherd Puppies Category:Team Captain Category:Team Captains Category:Characters On The Fire Marshalls Team Category:Characters on the Team the Fire Marshalls Category:Fire Marshalls Category:Characters who Live in Adventure Bay Category:Traffic Cop Category:Firefighter Category:Pilot Category:Spy Category:Recycling Pup Category:Handypup Category:Construction Worker Category:Scuba Diver Category:Life Guard Category:Superhero Category:Traffic Cops Category:Cops Category:Cop Category:Police Officer Category:Police Officers Category:Police Force Category:Characters who are Traffic Cops Category:Characters who are Cops Category:Characters who are Police Officers Category:Characters who are Part of the Police Force Category:Purebred Category:Purebreds Category:Purebred Dog Category:Purebred Dogs Category:Mammals Category:Mammal Category:Characters who are Mammals Category:Characters who are Dogs Category:Characters who are Pups Category:Characters who are Puppies Category:Paw Patrol Characters Category:Characters Who are in Paw Patrol